


Sign me up!

by Justforbad_bros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ... and they were roomates, Awkward Confession, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, So many cliches, kurodai - Freeform, they're both so dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/pseuds/Justforbad_bros
Summary: Kuroo is not just a sex God, y'all!





	Sign me up!

They were on the couch in their usual position: Daichi sat on the left and Tetsurou was laying on the rest of the couch with his head on the other’s lap, enjoying the attention of Sawamura’s hand on his hair. After almost one year and a half of cohabitation it became an habit, their personal way to relax after a stressful or bad day, their way of showing affection, silently saying “I’m here for you”. 

It began after the first month they moved together – a blessing and a curse for both of them: Kuroo, out of nowhere, purred and nuzzled Daichi’s neck, but the other man _jumped_ at the sensation and was fast to ask for an explanation. Kuroo just pouted and said:

“Damn it Daichi! Just sit there and pet me!” 

And he did. Soon, the initial embarrassment vanished and it became their thing. Now Daichi could brag to know every spot to make that giant cat shiver – and that surely was a _deeply amusing_ thing for our dear captain crow. 

\-------

It seemed only yesterday when Sawamura asked him to look for an apartment together. Kuroo was surprised and incredibly happy because of this.

They happened to be in the same university, and they discovered it in the most classical way possible: bumping into each other. Those poor things were both confused and distracted because they couldn’t find their classroom, and then were immediately relieved to have found a familiar face. After that moment they began to spend time together more and more frequently, slowly realizing they got along well. 

Daichi lived in university’s dorms, but after one year he reached the point in which he couldn’t tolerate any longer his annoying roommate. Kuroo, instead, was trying to live alone because: “ _I want my space and my independence!_ ”, but he soon found out that most of the time he felt lonely in that empty flat, so when Sawamura asked to share an apartment he accepted promptly. That, and not because the idea of living with Daichi excited him more than anything in the world, _of course not_. Anyway, After the first months of arrangement they got used to each other, creating a comfortable atmosphere in which both of them could feel free and safe. 

\------

“Can I ask you something?”

“Mmm… sure “ Kuroo murmured, relaxed from Daichi’s touch on his hair

“Why don’t you date someone?”

“Sawamura” he playfully purred, “why all this sudden interest in my romantic life? Are you just curios or do you have ulterior motives for doing this question, mmh?” 

Daichi, ignoring the other‘s allusion, answered: “I don’t know, we live together and in this period I haven’t seen you going out with anyone… I think I’m just curious”

Kuroo stiffened, then reluctantly, and with a strange serious tone, said: “Well… I met a few people last year but… how can I say it… they weren’t what I thought… or better, I wasn’t what they expected me to be…”

“What do you mean?!”

“They thought that I was a _one night stand guy_ … treating me like a some sort of sex God – “

“Pffffffffahahaahah! You?! A sex God?! Ahahahah”

“Hey! I can be pretty sexy and charming when I want to!”

“…Well I guess you’re right, with your skinny jeans and your bad boy façade it’s easy to think that you are a mysterious guy who just wants to enjoy life or whatever. Too bad that I know you’re a total dork!” 

“Sawamura, how did you notice I wear only skinny jeans? Do you usually look at my lower parts?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“ Yes, no! I mean… It’s impossible not to look at you, they look too good on you“

Kuroo couldn’t help but blush, it was rare that Daichi made some sort of appreciation on him.

“Anyway, I met some guys but they wanted only sex, something temporary, and I realized that… I wanted… more, more than insignificant sex, more than sneaking out of strangers’ house in the morning, more than flirty text at 3 am-“ 

“Text at 3 am, what the fuck?!”

“Yeah I know, I don’t even know how this dude got my number, I remember that I met him at one party and dumped him immediately because he was drunk and clingy”

“You’re a losers magnet”

“Yes, thank you Daichi for saying that out loud! Like I didn’t know!” 

Kuroo whined and turned around looking directly at his face. Sawamura looked at him with sweetness in his eyes, smiling softly, and started playing with the fringe that always covered his right eye. 

“Hey calm down, I was joking… I am sure that you’ll find someone who’ll see behind the appearances and will try to know you better, and when it will happen he will never leave your side, because he’ll have realized how precious you are and he’ll never let you go” 

Daichi blushed but didn’t stop smiling. On the other hand Tetsurou froze and then stuttered:

“H-how can you say that?”

The other boy chuckled: “I say it because I know it’s the truth. I’m sure that something beautiful will happen to you, someone who you’ll trust fondly, in whose arms you’ll feel safe because you’ll be sure that he’ll never hurt you… you deserve this and more”

Kuroo sat, putting his forehead on his knees and then whispered:

“Dai, you’re killing me!”

“What? What did I do?!”

He stood facing Daichi and, exasperated, said:“How can you say those things?! And how can you say them with that face? Are you aware of how cute you are?! How can I possibly keep on resisting you if you act like this?!”, then he blushed, realizing what he had just said.

“Keep on WHAT?!”

Kuroo took a deep breath: “I can’t believe it, you are so dense sometimes!” 

He paused and looked at the other’s confused expression, then more calmly said: “I have a crush on you, Dai, and it’s been like this for a long time now, I don’t even remember how it started, I just know that it did and it grew exponentially and… I can’t control it anymore” 

He kept his eyes fixed on the ground trying to gain the force to look at Sawamura, and when he was able to raise his gaze he found an open mouthed and pretty shocked Daichi. But, after a brief moment, a deep sound startled him. The man was chuckling.

“Daichi, what the h-“

“You’re right”

“Huh?”

Daichi stood and walked towards him, “You’re right, I’m ridiculously dense sometimes... I… I pined for you during these two years and maybe more, I worried constantly of not being too obvious, to not spit everything out for the safety of our friendship, believing that you would never be interested in me… because well… I’m nothing special after all”

Kuroo got closer hurriedly, cupping Daichi’s face with both hands: “Don’t you ever say something like this again! You’re the most amazing person I’ve met, putting aside the fact that you’re gorgeous and every time you smile I want to scream: _Seriously?!_ , setting this **fundamental** point aside, you’re kind and generous, you’re so cute when you look at the puppies in the shop and I know you want to pet them all because “ _they’re so good!_ ”, and I love when you try to cook my favorite food when I’m sad, of course I like it more when your successful –“ Daichi smacked his arm.

“Ouch! Hey don’t hit me! I’m joking! I’m trying to open my heart here, don’t be prickly! Anyway maybe we don’t agree on a lot of things, and when you’re angry you can be scary as fuck, but I wouldn’t change anything about you! So I don’t want to hear that you’re nothing special or bullshits like this anymore!”

The other boy looked at him, big brown eyes full of commotion, and smiled, leaning on Kuroo’s touch

“We are two idiots, aren’t we?”

“Mmm, I think so.”

Kuroo caressed Daichi’s cheekbone and slowly came closer, then he stopped looking at him in the eyes, waiting for a gesture of consent and the other promptly closed the distance between them – standing on his toes, because that man was _too damn tall_ ! – desirous of capturing Kuroo’s lips into a kiss. Too bad that he miscalculated the distance and they smacked their foreheads. 

“Eager uh?” Kuroo chuckled

“Shut up! Now bend down and kiss me, you stupid oversized cat!” 

“Hey it’s not my fault that you’re pocket size”

Daichi shoved the annoying man away and turned, 

“Enough! I don’t want to kiss you anymore”

But Kuroo grabbed his arm bringing him back, his characteristic smirk planted on the lips,

“Too bad it’s not up only to you Sawamura”

He leaned down gaining a serious expression, his eyes focused on the other captain’s lips and he _finally_ kissed him. He tried to be tender, but Daichi had other plans, he put his arms around his neck, lowering him even more and deepening the kiss. Tetsurou made a muffled and surprised sound – positively surprised, obviously – when the man in front of him started to bite and suck his bottom lip, then he growled after a particularly hard bite:

“Damn Sawamura! I was a fool thinking of you as a _soft first kiss guy_ , I’m shocked!”

The other smiled and whispered in his ear:

“This is just the tip of the iceberg, do you want to discover more?”

Kuroo gulped, reddening at the thought of “discovering” more of this incredible and _potentially naughty_ man in his arms 

“Sign me up!”

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my best bro, and beta of this "thing", Edgarnyan, who encourages and supports me through all my bullshit.


End file.
